New York Survivors
by Xorncon - Number 0
Summary: The Green Flu spread from Pennsylvania to New York in almost a week. Marie and David have to fight their way through New York to safety. Oneshot, request done for a friend, she'll continue it not me


Alright, the request for RoseintheShadows7 is up now. Hopefully it'll be satisfactory…hopefully…

* * *

"Wake up Marie, come on and wake the fuck up!" Light flooded into her sight as Marie groaned and was pulled upright, causing her to yelp with shock. "Marie, we've got to get going!"

"What," the redhead asked dumbly.

"We. Have. Got. To. Leave. Now!"

"But we just got here Dave." The door flew open, banging against the wall.

"We ready to go yet man," a new voice asked.

"Almost Mike, Marie has got to get up first!"

"Well hurry the fuck up already!"

"Mike, shut up, we're going as fast as possible!"

"Come on Marie, let's get going."

"Stop," Marie snapped, holding her arms up as if to freeze time. "Someone explain what's going on, then I'll rush to get going."

"Something's wrong," David stated. "There's a weird virus that's going around and turning people into infected zombies!" Marie stared at her friend for a moment and blink slowly, questioning her friend's sanity.

"Was this all started by Albert Wesker too?"

"Marie, this is NOT the time!"

"You're just pulling my leg!" Marie fell back into bed, pulling the covers over her head. "I'm going back to sleep." David scowled before grabbing the remote and pressing the power button.

"Reports are just coming in that the infection originated somewhere in Pennsylvania. There has been no response from the military and CEDA, that both claimed that this so called 'Green Flu' was being contained." Marie quickly sat up, throwing her covers off to stare at the TV. While the annoying news anchor was talking, they were showing clips of, sure enough, zombies running around the streets of NYC.

"Now, are we getting ready to leave," David asked mockingly.

"This is the shittiest vacation ever…"

A few moments later, David and Marie, along with their other two friends, Mike and Alouis, had their things packed and headed down through their hotel. Everyone else in the building already panicked and fled, some leaving their things, so the four friends didn't have much trouble fleeing through the towering building. Once outside, everything was chaos. Sirens were going off, car tires were screeching, and other vehicles were crashing. People were running, screaming, shouting, yelling, crying, and in some cases attacking one another.

"This way," Alouis shouted before running to the nearest empty vehicle. The four got in, and luckily the keys were still in the car. Alouis started the car then quickly flew down the streets.

"So what's the plan," Mike asked, looking all over the streets of New York.

"The news said that they were flying people out at Time Square," Alouis replied. "We could head there."

"Make it so," Marie exclaimed. Alouis rolled his eyes, shaking his head with disbelief.

"The world is coming to an end and you're quoting Star Trek…nerd…" Their car raced down the streets, swerving and flying past other people and cars.

Marie looked out the window, seeing either abandoned streets or absolute chaos. This isn't how a vacation with her three best friends was supposed to go. They just graduated college and wanted to do something random and spontaneous. Well going to New York wasn't random, but it was spontaneous. Now this infection, that was random. All they wanted to do was see some sights, and do whatever people in New York do, aside from ignore everyone else. Marie's thoughts were cut abruptly whenever Alouis ran into the side of another vehicle.

"OH! Fuck dude, what's the matter with you," David shouted.

"The light was green," Alouis shouted.

"Oh shit," Mike muttered. The gang looked up, seeing a zombie in the driver's side of the vehicle they hit. "Get out, get out, GET OUT!" The four friends quickly scrambled out of the car and ran past the crashed vehicles and down the road. The zombie chased after them with blood oozing from almost everyone on its head.

"Shit, shit, shit," David shouted. "Run!" Suddenly, a random door flew open and a man holding a shotgun stepped out, slowly walking up to the zombie. "What the hell…?" The man stopped and aimed the shotgun before blowing the zombie's head to pieces.

"That works," Marie said with a shrug.

"Get in that building," the man shouted, sweeping his gun across the street as more zombies started popping out into the streets. The four friends quickly ran inside as the man started moving back, pumping rounds into the zombies that ran at him. Eventually, the shotgun wielding man turned and ran inside of the building, closing a large metal door and slamming a bar down to lock it in place.

"Holy shit," Marie shouted. "You must've been prepared for this or something!" The man turned around, realizing the four friends had found a large stash of weapons.

"Those aren't mine," the man replied. "This is a safe house. The military started setting them up all over the city and filled them up with weapons and supplies and ammunition and shit. So who the hell are you kids?"

"Oh, I'm Marie," the only girl of the group stated. "These are my friends: David, Mike, and Alouis."

"My name is James. So you four are heading to Time Square?" The four nodded in response. "Big mistake, the whole place got bum rushed by those bastards. All you'll find there are zombies and dead people."

"Shit, I thought this infection was supposed to be contained," Alouis shouted. "The news said they had it under control! That infection only broke out a week ago!"

"Well apparently the shit spreads like well lubricated blood through your body," James said. "There are already reports of some different types of zombies, but they're extremely rare."

"Other zombies," Marie repeated.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen any of em so I wouldn't worry too much. Since you kids are here already, grab a gun and let's head the fuck out."

"Wait, what if we get bit," Mike asked fearfully.

"Shit I don't think this shit spreads through bites. I got bitten at least four times and I don't feel any worse for wear. Now hurry the hell up." The four friends turned to the gun rack and picked their weapons. Marie picked up an uzi, eyeing it with a certain curiosity. David picked up a Desert Eagle magnum pistol, looking at it shine in the light. Mike picked up a combat rifle, and Alouis got two pistols. "You all ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be," Marie replied.

James nodded then kicked the red door open, knocking a few zombies back. The shotgun totting man started unloading into the horde of zombies that rushed him. James crouched down, allowing the rest of the group to shoot over him. The first wave of zombies was down, but the sounds of gunfire drew the attention of another horde of zombies.

"Shit, run," James shouted. The five of them started running the opposite direction of the horde, firing a few rounds into them every now and then before continuing to flee. James stopped, turning around to fire round after round after round into the wave of zombies, blasting holes in the infected horde. James' gun clicked empty before he turned and started running to catch up with the rest of the group.

"Come on James," Marie shouted as she spun around. The redhead started firing into the horde, being extraordinarily careful not to hit James who was loading shell after shell into his shotgun. Eventually, James caught up and ran past Marie. The latter turned around and followed, still with a horde of zombies chasing them. "We need to hide somewhere!"

"That or just kill them all," David shouted before he turned around, firing wildly with his magnum into the horde. The bullets blew holes in the zombies, and in some cases flying through more than one. "Hell yeah!" David turned back around then ran down the street. Suddenly, a military jeep flew down the street, running through a large number of the zombies. The gang turned around, seeing that the horde was now just a mob, and quickly killed the zombies off. "Dang, that was cool…"

Suddenly, a zombie exploded out of a nearby window, pouncing on Alouis. The sudden screeching and broken glass flying around caused the others to stumble away as the zombie began to claw at Alouis.

"AHG, GET IT OFF," Alouis shouted as it clawed his side. The zombie hunched over and quickly bit Alouis' shoulder. "FUCK!" Suddenly, James ran up and kicked the zombie in the face with his boot. The zombie stumbled off and growled like an animal before James put a shotgun slug through its face. "Arg, shit!" Mike, Marie, and David ran up and inspected the wound. The zombie took a chunk out of his shoulder and blood was oozing behind Alouis' hand.

"Shit, what do we do," Marie asked, her tone shaking at the gory sight.

"Patch him up and let's get moving," James snapped. "That little bastard was different. The other zombies don't growl, let alone pounce on people like that."

"We can handle this Marie," David said softly. Marie nodded then stood up, walking next to James who was keeping watch. Mike and David opened a medkit they got from the safe house, trying to find out the best way to patch him up. After a minute or two, they finally cleaned the wound and taped it up.

"We done," James asked sternly. "Then let's get moving! The army isn't going to wait on us all day!" The five began to move out, following James' lead.

"Look at the bright side," Marie said to her friends.

"What bright side," Mike snapped. "Zombies are overrunning New York, Alouis got a chunk of his shoulder taken out, and we're following a hard ass into the city!"

"Yeah, but we came to New York for excitement right? Doesn't get much more exciting than this." Mike rolled his eyes angrily as he scowled. Alouis didn't say anything, and David was the only one who chuckled a bit. No matter how immature or inappropriate Marie's jokes were, David always laughed if it was funny.

"Come on, the next evac zone should only be a few blocks ahead," James snapped. "If we hurry we can get there!"

"Who the hell made this guy our leader," Alouis whispered. "He's more of a slave driver."

"Hey, he's getting us out of here," David replied. "I don't give a damn if he's an asshole or not as long as he gets us out of here before things get any worse." Suddenly, a car flew out of nowhere and down the street in front of James.

"Shit," the shotgun wielding survivor shouted. "RUN!" The four friends stopped in their tracks, confused as to what he would be freaking out about. Their question was answered when a massive zombie, rather monster, came around the corner, grunting and roaring with anger.

"Things just got worse," Mike shouted to David. The four friends started firing into the giant zombie as James ran back to them. The monster showed no signs of slowing down as it continued rampaging to the survivors.

"What the hell is that thing," Marie shouted over the gunfire.

"A Tank," James replied as he positioned his shotgun against his shoulder. The five of them began firing into the Tank, but it still didn't stop. "Scatter!"

The five split up, firing into the Tank which refused to die. The monster chose to go after David who was reloading before he was cornered. David managed to slam a new clip into the magnum and started firing into the Tank, every bullet making contact. Marie noticed the Tank closing in and then started firing her machine gun into the Tank's back as she ran up to the monstrous beast. Mike turned and looked over, seeing his two friends in danger and then moved to help. Suddenly, a strange noise, a cross between a cough and a scream, was heard and something constricted Mike.

"What the fuck?!" Mike looked down, seeing a long pink, slimy rope wrapped around his body, and was being pulled away from his friends. "Shit, help!"

Marie was now basically at point blank with the Tank which stopped and swung its arms around. Marie ducked under the Tank's arms then ran the opposite direction, noticing Mike was being pulled away by a lanky zombie which seemed to emit smoke from every part of its body. The zombie had Mike pulled up then began punching the survivor in the back. Mike screamed with pain and unintentionally inhaled a lungful of smoke, causing him to cough and wheeze on top of being punched. Suddenly, the tall zombie was knocked to the side and then shot by James. Whenever it died, the zombie's body released an outburst of smoke that surrounded Mike and James. The two coughed then made it out of the cloud of smoke.

"Look out," Alouis shouted. Marie turned around, seeing the Tank rampaging towards her.

"Crap, crap, crap!" Marie ran away, reloading her submachine gun as the Tank followed her. The other four survivors started unloading into the Tank. The bullets seemed to be working now since the beast was roaring and grunting with each bullet. Marie got her weapon reloaded then turned around, spraying the Tank in the face with bullets. Eventually the monster fell to the ground, groaning as its life slowly left its body. "WHOO!! That was sweet!"

"Nice shot," James added with a smile. "Now let's keep moving damn it!" The five survivors started heading down the road again, further into the chaos and disorder that was flooding New York. "Come on, we'll move through the back alleys!" The gang of four followed James into the darker alleys that were out of the way of the streets.

Marie sighed, trying to soak everything in. Zombies of all things were threatening her life. How did this happen? Terrorists, aliens? Alien terrorists? Whatever the reason, Marie had to focus on the here and now or else or else she might end up a meal for zombies everywhere. It wasn't even an hour ago when she woke up and her life had been threatened three times. She hadn't even had breakfast yet. Suddenly, there was a loud noise. Not zombies, but a chopping noise. A helicopter! And it was close!

"Let's get the led out," James shouted as he ran faster. The others followed their makeshift leader running through the alleys. The survivors turned a corner, seeing a helicopter, but it was slowly taking off. "NO!"

"Awe what the hell," Marie screamed. "GET DOWN HERE AND SAVE US!"

"This isn't happening," David told himself.

"Guys…" Everyone turned to Alouis, who was now pale, blood pouring from his eyes and ears. "I don't feel too…" James, without hesitation, lifted his shotgun up and aimed it at Alouis.

"No," Marie shrieked as she pushed James, throwing his aim off. Alouis shrieked an inhuman shriek then ran at Marie and James. Mike ran in front of his infected friend, getting shoved violently out of the way. Mike screamed in pain as he hit the pavement. "Alouis, what the hell are you doing!?" The infected growled at Marie, stalking towards her slowly. "S-stop," Marie raised her gun shakily at her former friend. "Don't make me shoot you!" The infected didn't stop its approach. "Alouis…" The infected screamed then ran forward. Marie squeezed the trigger, closing her eyes as the bullets flew through the zombie's body. Eventually Marie stopped and heard the dull thud of Alouis' body hitting the ground. Marie opened her eyes slowly, looking at her infected friend's dead, bleeding corpse. "Holy shit…" Marie didn't notice, but she was pouring sweat from fear.

"Marie, there wasn't any other choice," David assured his friend, placing an assuring hand on Marie's shoulder. "It's okay…"

"Hate to tell ya guys," James' voice called out, "But your other friend is infected too." David and Marie looked over, seeing that sure enough Mike was infected. The zombie Mike ran forward, and promptly got its chest blown out. "We've got to get out of here, fast!" James ran down to the nearest building: an abandoned hotel.

"Marie, come on, we've got to hurry." The redhead was reluctant, staring at the corpses of her dead friends with tears building up in her eyes. "Marie, please…" She eventually turned and followed David to the abandoned hotel. Inside the hotel, James was already digging through anything and everything to find something of value.

"What the hell was that," Marie shouted to James. "You just shot Mike!"

"I shot a zombie. It's either me or him, and I'm not looking forward to be a zombie lunchable. It's tough shit, but it's got to be done. I don't like doing it, but someone has to damn it." Marie sat down on a nearby chair, crossing her arms in anger. David looked between Marie and James, both angry and ignoring each other.

"I thought you said those special zombies were supposed to be rare," Marie piped up. "We just encountered like three of them in two minutes!"

"Well I heard that the special bastards are from some type of mutation caused by the infection," James replied, not turning to Marie. "I guess they're becoming more and more common…"

"And how the hell did Mike become infected," Marie continued, now shouting. "He didn't get bit!"

"That Smoker thing," James began. "He took a huge breath of that thing's smoke. The infection spreads as long as it gets transferred into the body's system somehow."

"And how the hell do you know so much about the infection," Marie finished, still with a loud tone.

"I was in Pennsylvania originally…" This revelation was enough to calm Marie down. "Small town, out of the way, nothing too interesting about it, until those zombies hit. We heard reports from CEDA, the army, all sorts of sources about that damn infection. They said it was only transferred through bites, but then they said it was airborne and not caused by bites, and then they said it was both. Anyway…I had to fight my way through Pennsylvania to get here, but I got here and the zombie bastards had beat me here. I was just some bartender in some small town in Pennsylvania. I had to shoot a lot of people I knew to get here."

"I…uh…I'm sorry that I yelled at you," Marie muttered guiltily.

"Hey, don't mention it." James reopened the map, looking at it for a moment. "It looks like the infection isn't spreading south. So I guess at the moment our best bet is to fight through those bastards and head south."

"What's wrong with Canada," David asked.

"They blocked off the U.S. until this whole thing is fixed."

"Well if this stuff got from Pennsylvania to New York in only a few days, then I say we should at least head south at the very least. Or maybe go west or something. We can't stay here and it seems to be heading north anyway right?" James nodded, looking up at David and Marie.

"Any objections?"

"Not until we die," Marie murmured. James folded up the map then put it in his back pocket.

"Then let's go…"

* * *

First of all: I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT!!

Secondly: I'M SO SORRY THAT IT'S SO QUICK!!

Thirdly: I'M SO SORRY THIS ISN'T MY BEST PIECE EVER!!

Fourthly: I'M SO SORRY IT ENDS ABRUBTLY BUT I WAS RUNNING OUT OF THINKING JUICE!!

Fifthly: …I'M SO SORRY FOR SAYING I'M SORRY SO MUCH!!

If you don't like, don't review, if you want to flame screw off, if you like, then please review. But this was my request for RoseintheShadows7, and if she didn't like it, see above. Those apologies are meant for her, so yeah…


End file.
